﻿Secretarial Duties
by Dakota-Lost
Summary: When Seto Kaiba fired his secretary and put out an ad he never expected this. SetoJou


**Author's Notes:**

**Weell...here's my first fic. Be brutal! Beee brutal! Ok, not really. If you're going to criticize, please have it be constructive. Tell me what I /should/ do. Not what I /didn't/ do. Thanks. Oh, and on Japanese, I won't be adding it in very often. Just because I don't feel like butchering a beautiful language. I might change the mula to yen. If I'm not too lazy. Then again, I might never mention money throughout the fic. I might not use the word 'the' either, but that is highly unlikely.**

**On another note, I'm already working on my next fic. A mix of Seto/Jou and Bohemian Rhapsody. Exciting, no? Well. Yeah. Don't count on me though. I may back out at the last minute. But as I'm writing this lyrics are spewing from my printer. So yeah.**

**On another, another note I go to highschool. I sort of have a life. These chapters may not come up as fast as I would like. Thanks.**

**Warning:**

**Boy luff. Yaoi. Shonen-Ai. Seto/Jou. If you're opposed I would suggest reading this.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Seto, Jounouchi, or any and all that is of the Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I wouldn't be writing FANfiction, now would I? This would all be real. :P I also do not own anything that I have made casual references to by accident. If I did I wouldn't be DIRT poor, now would I?**

**Secretarial Duties**

**Chapter 1: The Job Interview**

Seto Kaiba stared at the boy, man, across from him. The man was slouched in the chair with familiarity that you have to be born with. For once in his life the oldest Kaiba was at a lost for words. The man had an easy grin and his amber eyes sparkled with mischief. The mop of blond hair fell into his eyes, the only way he could see was with practice, and well timed flicks of the head to bring attention to the golden locks. The man did so. A flick of his head drawing hair momentarily from his eyes and Kaiba's eyes lifted up to the locks. He jerked his eyes back to the man's face. When Seto Kaiba had asked for a new secretary, this was not what he had expected.

"So, ya gonna give me da job or not moneybags?"

Normally Seto would have tossed anyone out who tried to have such familiarity with him. But for some reason he didn't toss this man ouy, though he felt he would soon regret it. Seto Kaiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well Mr. Jounouchi, I have a few questions for you."

The man nodded, as if to say 'Fire away'. Seto Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Why exactly were you fired from your last job?"

A bark of laughter ejected from this Mr. Jounouchi. A delicate scarred hand came up and fiddled with the tie as if the wearer were unused to such constraints.

"Well, he wanted more than just paperwork, and well, I didn't feel like defiling my body with that scum, if ya catch my drift."

Kaiba did, and a surprising blush tinted his cheeks a bit redder than their natural porcelain tones. The man across from him grinned with practiced ease.

"Yes, well...I see he still gave you a recommendation..."

The man's grin widened.

"He was a closet gay. Din't want me ta spill the beans."

Seto Kaiba looked away. Then back at the man, a question teasing his mind.

"Are you, homosexual?"

Kaiba's glance skittered away again. But the man just smiled, his eyes half hooded, he ran a quick hand through his hair.

"Is that a requirement Mr. Kaiba? Because for you Moneybags, I could be."

Seto Kaiba shifted in his seat his blush coming back. He silently cursed himself. Why was he so skittish? And embarrassed? The phone rang. Kaiba set that confident smirk that was practically copyrighted to him upon his face.

"Answer the phone for me Mr. Jounouchi."

That delicate, scarred hand shot out. The back straightened and a different light came onto his face.

"You've reached Kaiba Corp. How may I help you? I see. Well, Mr. Kaiba is not in at the moment. Yes, I will tell him. Shall I take a name? Yes, I see. Thank you, and have a good day. Yes, goodbye."

Kaiba blinked at the sudden loss of accent, and gain of professionalism. Mr. Jounouchi hung up.

"Why did you say I was out?"

"Well, I figured ya weren' in da mood to talk to a man who wants to take your innards and hang dem on da telephone wire and then F you senseless. Sounded like a crazy ex. I've dealt wid enough of em to know that it was going to be an unpleasant conversation."

Seto Kaiba blushed furiously.

"You're hired, mutt."

Katsuya Jounouchi grinned happily.

"Thanks for da job Moneybags."

**Author's Other Note:**

**Short I know. Sorry. They might get longer, they might not. I just sort of write until the scene ends. Thanks in advance for any comments or flames. Luv ya!**

**-K.P.**


End file.
